


Aftermath

by godcomplexfics (godtiercomplex)



Series: The World Keeps Turning On Its Axis [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtiercomplex/pseuds/godcomplexfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As time goes on, things change more and more, Yao finds. That doesn’t mean that some things don’t remain the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destroyallmonsters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyallmonsters/gifts).



> Takes place around the Summer of 2008. 
> 
> Akmal Farooq is [Shilly's OC](nekotalia.tumblr.com) and this is actually her birthday gift. Several weeks late though!

 

It started, as it usually did, with Nalin saying something to piss Akmal off. Yao wasn’t sure why Mr. UN kept on ‘forgetting’ not to seat the two next to each other. He wasn’t that far away, but just far enough that he couldn’t hear exactly what had been said. He saw the results, everyone did.

After so long, he’d have hoped they’d stop falling into old habits. He just sighed and rested his head on his hand as he waited a moment more to see if they’d make good on their raised fists, or who would back down first. Everyone else was trying to ignore it, brushing it off as the usual antics of those two, but Yao knew better. This was the last few aftershocks of the earthquake that had torn them apart. Their arguing wasn’t as intense as it had been before, had lost some of its biting edge, evident now as Nalin tossed his hair and settled back down in his chair. Akmal glared at him, before taking his own seat again and moving it loudly away from Nalin.

“That’s a first,” someone said from his right, and he muttered an acknowledgement. It was a first in terms of their behavior in public, but hadn’t they been building up to this slowly but surely?

The meeting didn’t last much longer after that, and he didn’t so much collect Akaml as gently tug him away from the rest of the SAARC to congratulate him on a job well done.

“Well done for what?” Akmal grumbled but looked pleased with the praise.

“For not continuing what Nalin started, for backing down,” Yao squeezed his hand, “You’ve grown so much, Batie.”

Akmal shrugged and frowned over at his family, “I didn’t want to get kicked out of a meeting again, that’s all. I’ll get him back later.”

“What going to take time away from our plans for revenge?” Yao couldn’t resist teasing Akmal to get him to look back at him instead of at his family with the same twisted emotions lingering in Yao’s own heart. He knew too well how easy it was to get lost in the thoughts of what could have been instead of what was.

Akmal squeezed his hand, “I hope by plans you don’t mean a _Hello Kitty_ marathon.”

That had been what he’d meant but now he reconsidered that, “Okay, what do you want to watch?”

“Why do we have to watch anything?”

“We don’t, I guess.”

“Alright,” Akmal started and then stopped, his attention drawn back to his family, and their laughter.

Yao knew a lost cause when he saw one, so squeezed his hand and released it, “I’ll be back in my room around seven.” He let Akmal go back to his family, and was relieved when they made an attempt to make a place for him, however small it was. Things had changed, even if old habits died hard, and wounds healed slowly. Yao knew that well enough; the damage family did was not something that was ever fully forgotten. But with time, and through patience, and maybe someday they would be able to acknowledge how much his boy had grown. Akmal was no longer what he had been so many years ago, and maybe someday his family would be able to forgive him for what he had done in his youth.

Yao could hope at least, as he made his way back to his own family, arms already outstretched and a grin on his face.

* * *

 

Yao had just got out of the shower when there was a knock on his door. He pulled his robe close and tossed his towel on top of his hair as he opened up the door.

Akmal was glaring in the opposite direction, and so Yao sighed before pulling him inside and shutting the door.

“Why the hell did they put you next to Hindustan?” Akmal grumbled but took off his shoes, and made himself at home. As home as any high class hotel room in ‘the best city in the world’ could be.

“We are just as dismayed as you are.” He and Nalin hadn’t exchanged many words, yet, but he knew they would at some point because he couldn’t stand by and let him antagonise Akmal and not say anything. That wasn’t a discussion he was looking forward to at all. “I’m going to get dressed. We can order in tonight, this city has some nice selections for take out. And, the hotel even has a movie plan since you’re so against _Hello Kitty_.”

“There is only so much of a non-talking white cat I can watch before I go nuts,” Akmal’s voice was flat as he flopped down on the couch. Yao patted his head before he went to the bedroom and pulled on sweatpants and his favorite shirt. When he came back in, Akmal had made little effort to lift himself up and grab the remote even though it was right beside him on the coffee table.

Yao picked it up, and flipped through channels as he urged Akmal up and settled down on the couch before letting Akmal use his lap as a pillow. Besides the snippets from the tv, it was silent in the room with only the sounds of cars and traffic in the streets below the hotel. He continued to stroke Akmal’s head, feeling him relax as time went on until eventually he spoke.

“Go back.”

Yao did and then laughed slightly as a drama appeared on the screen and Akmal shifted more so he could watch the screen.

“And you complain about my shows.”

“Shut up.” Akmal didn’t even turn to look up at him, just continued staring at the tv but Yao could see the grin on his face.

Yao grinned to himself, fingers still stroking Akmal’s head lightly, “Make me.”

It was a challenge that Akmal met. He twisted and pulled Yao down to his level and kissed him. Yao held them steady as he winced slightly at the tugging on his hair. He didn’t pull away, didn’t turn it into anything more than what he wanted to give him now. He responded, a shift and sigh to let Akmal that it was alright to continue.

But even with that, Akmal still pulled away before too long.

“That’s one way to make me be quiet,” Yao joked, as he let Akmal sit up, and waited for the aftermath. His next sentence of “It’s okay, we don’t have to do anything,” was already on his tongue when contrary to his expectations, Akmal pressed closer to him, instead of shying away as he was wont to do. As he stared up in those green eyes, he couldn’t help but grin. Every year saw more and more changes and growth in this beautiful man he loved.

“You don’t have to be quiet.” Before he could say anything in response to that, Akmal kissed him again. This had more force than the first, but without the harsh tugs on his hair he was able to enjoy it. Akmal kissed like he fought in battles. There was no giving of way, all fierce determination, and a sheer ruthlessness to dominate. Gentleness was something Yao had to remind him of, that varying touches were necessary to enhance the experience. Even with all that, he still loved kissing Akmal. Each time was as if Akmal was confirming the fact that he was still alive and holding firm, and that he didn’t plan on going anywhere before he was ready.

He shifted and Akmal moved with him enough so that he could settle on the couch and not be in danger of falling off of it. This way he was able to wrap himself around Akmal and urge him down. At their first brush against each other, Akmal broke off kissing him to hide a moan against his neck. Yao pressed his fingers into his back, and now they were moving with purpose. He kissed Akmal, pressing small kisses to his ears, and lingering bites in places that he wouldn’t see so easily. Akmal didn’t bruise easily, skin tougher now that it had formerly been.

 _Oh Batie_ , he thought, and then repeated himself out loud as Akmal jerked down his pants, hands hard against his hips. This new found confidence and ease Akmal was displaying was one he could get used to as their cocks brushed against each other and Akmal moaned against his neck.

He tugged at Akmal’s hair and kissed him, varying the touches from soft and hard as he grinded up and Akmal grinded down. Akmal bit him on his lip and he could almost taste blood but was more focused on the warmth soaking his front. Akmal kissed him and continued moving until Yao came as well.

He kissed Akmal lazily as he unwrapped himself from him, and sighed.

“This is my favorite shirt.”

Akmal frowned at him and started to say something but there was a knocking on the door.

“Ugh, who the fuck?” Akmal tugged himself back into his clothes and grimaced at the mess on his clothes, “I hope you have a shirt I can fit.”

The knocking continued as Yao pulled his pants back up, “Not likely.” With a glance at the door, he called out to the person who was still knocking, “Hold on a moment!”

Akmal glared at the door and then opened it before Yao could make his way over or even grab his robe to hide the stains on his shirt.

“Will you turn down that--.”

Yao stared at Nalin as Nalin stared at Akmal and as Akmal stared at Nalin.

There was almost a minute of silence before Akmal shut the door as Nalin started saying something.

Yao couldn’t help but start laughing as he sat back down on the couch, “You really shouldn’t have opened that, Batie.”

“I am never going to hear the fucking end of this!”  

**Author's Note:**

> Basically was supposed to be the first time Akmal and Yao have sex and Akmal isn’t all self conscious and insecure. And then because Shilly requested it Nalin appears and just is so horrified. 
> 
> He's probably outside the door yelling "I hope you're at least using protection!" And yes, Akmal will never hear the end of this. He is such an unlucky person.


End file.
